We're the only family we need
by JessieBWriting
Summary: The bond between siblings isn't so easily broken. I do not own the world of Dragon Age. Though that would be cool.


Dayton looks up when he hears the door open. When he saw who entered, he jumped up from his bed in shock.

"Mel! What -"

"Shh!" The girl quickly closed the door and rushed to hug her brother. "I came to visit you."

Dayton gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. "Mel, you shouldn't be here. How did you sneak out? How did you even get in here?"

Mel smiled, her blue eyes full of mischief. "You know me, brother. I'm pretty good at sneaking in and out."

His equally blue eyes glared down at her. "Do you have any idea the consequences you'll face if you're caught?"

She rolled her eyes. "Then I won't get caught."

"Damnit Mel!" He gave her a quick shake. "This isn't funny. Not only would you be punished by the Templars if you're caught, but mother and father -"

"Don't call them that!" she snapped.

He flinched as if he had been slapped and stepped away from her. "So you've heard."

She began to pace the room, rage fueling her. "Of course I've heard. They were all too willing to make sure our brothers and I knew that you had been disowned and no longer our brother."

He fought the wave of sorrow that tried to bring him back under. He refused to drown in his grief any longer. He was truly alone now. "If I'm no longer your brother, then why are you here?"

She stopped her pacing and stared at him in shock. "Because you _are_ my brother."

Dayton shook his head. "I am a mage. And there is no room for a mage in the Trevelyan family tree."

"Fuck the Trevelyan family tree! You are still my brother, mage or not!"

"Mel, you can't fight against the Bann's wishes. He is our – your father."

"He doesn't love me. None of them do." The tears she had been fighting since the Templars took him away that afternoon began to fall down her face. "You're the only one that does and I don't think I can live -" She couldn't hold back the sob and hide her face in her hands.

Dayton reached out and crushed her to his chest, hugging her tight. "No matter what the Bann says and no matter where I am, I will always love you, sister."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I love you too brother. You are the only family I need."

 _Three years later_

Dayton looked up when he heard the first knock at his door. He waited a moment and smiled when two knocks followed in the familiar pattern.

Setting his book aside, he called softly, "Come in." The door opened and his smile vanished at the look on the female Templar's face.

"Aylin, darling, what's wrong?" He started toward her but stopped when she held up a hand.

"Something has happened. You need to come with me. Quickly."

Fear filled him. "What -"

The young woman shook her head. "Everything will be explained shortly, my love. But we have to go to the library immediately."

Confusion mixed with fear, but he followed her none the less. Their relationship must still be secret, for there was no means of escape in the Circle's library. But there also wasn't anyone in the library this time of night and Aylin was clearly worried about something.

Upon entering the library, he discovered why. For sitting in one of the chair, wrapped in her favorite cloak, and her head bowed, was his sister.

"What in Maker's name are you doing here at this hour, Mel?" He rushed over and tilted her face up. When he saw the bruise surrounding her newly swollen eye, he cursed. "Damnit! How many times must I tell you to not get into fights?" He placed his hands on either side of her face.

Mel sighed at the feeling of warmth his healing magic always brought. "I couldn't exactly avoid this one."

He removed his hands when the healing process was done. "What was so different that you couldn't avoid it?"

Mel looked down at her hands. "The Bann decided that I was of age to wed."

Shocked, Dayton was for a moment speechless. "But you are only fifteen! You still have a year before you are even of age."

"He saw a chance to strength his political ties," she said bitterly. "Another family's eldest son apparently asked for my hand. The Bann agreed."

"What family?"

When Mel just shrugged, Aylin answered, "The Teyrn's."

Dayton turned to the Templar. "The Teyrn's! But there are rumors of how he treats women surrounding his son."

"I would call those facts." When Dayton turned back to Mel, she pushed back her cloak's hood and swept back her long brown hair, revealing her neck. Dayton felt a rage he had never felt before sweep through him when he saw the bruises on the pale skin.

When he didn't immediately say anything, Mel continued. "When I protested the marriage, the Bann decided that I should spend some alone time with my future husband. He left us alone in my room and," she took a deep breath in an attempt to keep herself calm, "he attempted to undress me."

Dayton fought to keep his magic and temper from mixing. Instead he knelt before his sister and placed a hand on her neck, once again allowing his magic to heal the offending marks. "Did he…" he couldn't finish the horrible thought.

Mel smiled bitterly. "No, he didn't rape me. When I struggled, he decided to strangle me in an attempt to subdue me. But I got a couple of kicks in, so I was able to get loose and escape through my window. I came here immediately."

He moved his hand to her shoulder when the bruises faded. "Is he also responsible for the black eye?"

Anger flared in her eyes. "No, that would be the Bann's doing."

Dayton cursed and stood, beginning to pace the room. "He's gone too far this time."

"It's not the first time he's struck me, brother."

Dayton turned and growled, "What?"

Mel felt shame fill her, but she knew she had to tell him everything now. It may be her last chance to do so. "He's been beating me for two years now. I hid the truth from you because I was worried what you may have attempted to do."

"I would've hunted him down like the animal he is!"

Aylin stepped forward. "And you would've been cut down before you could." When he turned his glare unto her, she didn't flinch. She knew that his anger wasn't directed at her.

"Brother, please. I don't have much time."

He looked back at Mel. "What do you mean?"

"She is still in danger, Dayton," Aylin said. "Just because she escaped and came here doesn't make her safe. She cannot remain here and she cannot go back."

His anger drained away but the fear remained. "Then what do we do?"

"Aylin knows someone who can give me safe passage to Ferelden."

"Ferelden? You're leaving the Free Marches?"

"It's not safe for her to stay, love. Your father's influence is strong and with the Teyrn's support, made even stronger. All nobility and their forces will be on the lookout for her."

"Then I will go with her."

"No!" Mel stood and for the first time that night, she felt her strength return. "You can't come with me. You would be labeled an apostate."

"You can't go alone!"

"I know how to survive, brother. Thanks to the friends I've made among the servants, I've learned many skills that will aid me. I know how to hunt, to fight, and to hide."

"And if you were to go with her, the Order would be obligated to hunt you." Aylin felt tears form in her eyes. "I would be forced to hunt you. And you know we would find you."

 _Because of my phylactery._ He had gone through his Harrowing one year earlier and had forgotten how at the end they took his blood. _If I went with her, I would only be putting her in more danger. And Aylin as well_. He felt sorrow replace fear and turned to Mel.

"When do you leave?"

Mel felt her tears escape down her cheeks, "Tonight."

Dayton nodded. "The Bann will no doubt expect you to contact me. So when you make it to safety, you can't send word to me. He could intercept it." He bowed his head. "This is truly goodbye."

Mel rushed forward and the two siblings hugged each other, both sobbing. Aylin felt her own tears fall as she witnessed the young man she had come to love say goodbye to the only family he truly had.

Before Aylin led Mel away, Dayton said one last thing. "I love you sister. And no matter where you go, you are, and will always be, the only family I need."

 **Note: For more of Mel's story, check out "Freedom Forges New Bonds"**


End file.
